Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Ulquiorra es forzado por Aizen a escribir critiocas sobre Twilight. ¡Ahora con el capitulo de Grimmjow!
1. Chapter 1

**Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra**

Titulo Original: Ulquiorra's Trashy Book Review

Autor: bandgeek9

Genero: Humor

Rated: T

Sinopsis: Ulquiorraes forzado por Aizen a escribir critocas sobre Twilight.

Bienvenidos todos a esta nueva traducción, serán seis episodios cortitos pero hilarantes XD Es por este fic que me decidí no ver estas películas de vampiros, en serio O.o no importa lo que dijeran mis compañeras, prefiero creer la palabra de Ulquiorra XDDD Jeje espero que lo disfruten, pero si son fans de Twilight y no les gustan que hagan bromas sobre esto, te recomiendo que no leas, no quiero estar recibiendo reviews quejándose, cada uno esta en su derecho de opinar y decir lo que quiera, y esto es una parodia de todas formas. Dicho esto, los dejo con la primera critica del fic n.n

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de bandgeek9.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

**Nota de la autora: Solo algo rápido, escrito en diez minutes. Ulquiorra lee Twilight. Y no le gusto. Quien lo hubiera imaginado.**

Mi nombre es Ulquiorra Cifer. El amo Aizen, por razones desconocidas, nos esta forzado a leer libros basura y escribir criticas sobre ellos. Tenía toda una caja de libros basura del mundo de los vivos y cada Espada tuvo que elegir uno. El que elegí yo se llama Basuralight- no espera, Twilight. Tengo porquería en la cabeza. La única razón por la que escogí Twilight fue porque se veía depresivo y emo, como yo. Esto resulto en un gran error, pero escribí el reporte de todas formas. Aquí esta.

Reporte basura sobre Twilight

Twilight es basura. El argumento, si es que puede ser llamado argumento, es una absoluta porquería. Bella es una patética basura. Yo podría aplastarla en un segundo si lo deseara, pero yo no pierdo mi tiempo con porquerías tan débiles. Quizás debería decirle a Yammy que la pise. Ella simplemente me irrita mucho. Ni siquiera puede pelear sus propias batallas y no tiene poder espiritual. ¿Y como es que aun siendo la "chica nueva" en su pequeño pueblo basura es que un millón de chicos adolecentes basura piensan que están enamorados de ella? No tiene ningún sentido para nada, digo, ¿quien se enamora de la basura? Solo otra basura, supongo. James debió haberla matado. Desafortunadamente, James también es basura, y termino siendo derrotado por esa basura de vampiros imitadores.

Edward es una basura arrogante. El es mas como una arrancar que un vampiro, y uno débil por cierto. El tal vez pueda usar Sonido y Hierro, pero no tiene ninguna zampakkuto ni poder espiritual. Yammy podría aplastarlo en la palma de su basura mano. Además brilla. ¿De donde vino eso? Me recuerda a la fracción basura de Barragan, Charlotte, o ese basura de shinigami, Yumichika. Y observa a su basura de novia dormir, aun cuando ella tiene 17 y el tiene 107. Edward es un pedófilo, al parecer. Un billón de chicas basura están enamoradas de el por su apariencia. No lo entiendo. ¿Que tiene de especial una basura pálida al que alguien le tiro brillo encima?

Si te importa tu tiempo, te diré que no lo gastes en esta clase de porquería inútil. Aunque la verdad, no me importa, así que si quieres leer esta novela basura, supongo que es tu perdida. Puedes volverte una "fangirl" justo como toda la otra basura que vino antes que tu. Habiendo completado con esta basura de trabajo que el amo Aizen me asigno, yo ahora doy por terminada esta crítica basura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra**

Titulo Original: Ulquiorra's Trashy Book Review

Autor: bandgeek9

Genero: Humor

Rated: T

Sinopsis: Ulquiorraes forzado por Aizen a escribir reportes sobre Twilight.

Segundo capitulo mis queridos lectores. Si les gusto el primero, seguramente este también. Jaja Ulquiorra es tan divertido cuando esta molesto, no puede parar de usar la palabra basura XDDD Todos los capítulos serán así de cortos, pero bien, como dice el dicho "lo bueno suele ser breve" o algo así. Al capitulo!

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de bandgeek9.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Hola. Todavía sigo siendo Ulquiorra Cifer. Parecer ser que el amo Aizen no esta satisfecho con mi reporte sobre Basurali-Twilight. Pensó que usaba mucho la palabra "basura". Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, ahora tengo que leer el resto de la serie en un esfuerzo por mejorar mis habilidades de escritura. Me pregunto porque la existencia me odia tanto.

Reporte basura sobre New Moon

New Moon es una porquería. Ven, estoy tratando de usar sinónimos. No había creído que algo pudiera ser más basura que Twilight, pero me equivoque. La basura de Edward dejo a su basura de novia en este libro. Eso no me sorprendió- nunca confié en esa imitación de vampiro Mary Sue de porquería, Bella, aparentemente esta triste por esto por alguna razón. Este es el porque estoy contento de no tener uno de eso "corazones" basura que esa niña humana basura me conto. Lleva a todo tipo de miserias, y yo ya tengo suficientes con que lidiar. Como sea, la ida de su novio basura volvió a Bella en un llorona, mañosa, egoísta, emo basura. Quiero decir, más de lo que ya era. Es en verdad la cosa mas patética que e visto. Al menos yo soy emo por una _razón_.

Entonces se hace amiga de un hombrelobo basura llamado Jacob y se vuelve un poco menos emo. Jacob es una porquería. Es demasiado ruidoso y obsesionado con basura de autos y bicicletas usados. Pero Bella todavía se lamenta por su novio basura, y entonces se manda un viaje de "reventón y adrenalina" como ustedes humanos lo llaman, solo para ver alucinaciones de el. Pienso que el cerebro de Bella es pura porquería. Sea esto o que ella no tiene uno para empezar. Ella salta de un precipicio, pero desafortunadamente no se ahogo, y es salvada por sus amigos lobos basura. La hermana síquica basura de Edward, Alice, pensó que se suicido, lo que hace que Edward quiera matarse a si mismo. Corre a Italia para que hacer a una familia vampira basura ("Los Volturi") se enojen sin siquiera chequear por otra fuente si su novia basura estaba realmente muerta o no. El cerebro de Edward también es una porquería, al parecer. Tal vez debería hacer que Szayel les de a estos dos pedazos de basura un IQ test. Ambos seguramente fallarían.

La novia basura de Edward y su hermana basura llegan a tiempo para detener su basura ser de hacer algo completamente estúpido. "Los Volturi" se dan cuenta de esto de todas formas, y los traen a su castillo. Y sobreviven. Los Volturi son basura por no matar a Edward y Bella cuando tuvieron la oportunidad. Esta completa basura de 561 paginas de literatura de restos descarrilados de basura parece ser un largo y aburrido cumulo sobre la guerra de los vampiros y hombreslobo, que supongo que será visto en el siguiente episodio. Rezo por cualquiera que este escuchando que no se me requerirá leerlo también.


	3. Chapter 3

**Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra**

Titulo Original: Ulquiorra's Trashy Book Review

Autor: bandgeek9

Genero: Humor

Rated: T

Sinopsis: Ulquiorraes forzado por Aizen a escribir reportes sobre Twilight.

Bienvenidos de nuevo a este fic traducido por mi. Wow, no pensé que le iba a gustar a tanta gente XD eso me pone feliz. En esta ocasión, Ulquiorra comentara sobre la película de Twilight, vamos a ver como sale eso, no muy bien para nuestro pobre emocar XD ah, por cierto, Grimmjow también hará su aporte muy pronto, solo espérenlo, si? Ahora si, al capitulo!

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de bandgeek9.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

El amo Aizen pensó que tal vez seria mas preferible que hiciera criticas sobre películas. Por supuesto, el tuvo que elegir la película de Twilight. Ugh. Incluso escribir su nombre me causa dolor. Creo que voy a morir si tengo que escribir uno más de estos…

Reporte basura sobre Twilight la película

La película de Twilight es basura. No, me retracto. Ni siquiera merece ser llamado basura. Es una porquería que lentamente se fue pudriendo y degradando hasta ser un gran charco negro de hongos putrefactos. Le da a la basura mala fama. Los protagonistas basura principales son Robert Pattison y Kristin Stewart. Si deletree sus nombres basura incorrectamente, no se molesten en apuntarlo. No me importa. Los dos lucen como porquerías sacadas de la calle y claramente se nota que nunca han visto un peine en sus vidas. ¿Es acaso algún a clase de moda basura para las chicas el caminar por la calle vestida como prostitutas basura? (Perdonen mi lenguaje; No puedo encontrar otra forma de describir a la chica basura.) Esta porquería basura de película esta llena con "actores" basura que no pueden actuar en los papeles que les tocaron. Era completamente "in-argumental" como en el libro basura, aunque sin la prosa purpura. Los efectos especiales eran una porquería. Los vampiros imitadores basura se veían como si estuvieran sudando, no brillando, aunque es casi igual de malo.

Pattison nunca hizo ninguna clase de actuación para nada, ya sea basura u otra cosa. El ni siquiera parecía saber su basura de líneas. (Y sus líneas eran basura. Esos escritores basura deberían ser despedidos por ser porquerías). Me irritaba cuando las basuras de la fangirls chillaran cada vez que veían su cara en la pantalla. Bella era peor a lo que era en el libro basura. Además de ser llorona, mañosa, patética, torpe, egoísta, porquería de Mary Sue, también era sarcástica y fría.

En conclusión: no vean esta basura de película, o me veré forzado a desintegrar sus caras con un cero para evitarle al mundo la amenaza de otra fangirl basura.

(Por cierto, recibí muchas miradas extrañas mientras estaba en la basura de cine. No puedo entender porque.)

**Nota de autora; Hm, me pregunto porque habrá sido, Ulqui-kun.**

**Ulquiorra: No lo entiendo. Me veía completamente normal.**

**Yo: Bien, no todos los días ves a un payaso emo gritando "basura" a la pantalla del cine.**

**Ulquiorra: Pero si ES basura- espera, que fue lo que me llamaste?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra**

Titulo Original: Ulquiorra's Trashy Book Review

Autor: bandgeek9

Genero: Humor

Rated: T

Sinopsis: Ulquiorraes forzado por Aizen a escribir reportes sobre Twilight.

Okaaaay mis amadas lectoras (y lectores si es que los hay) esta traducción se ha vuelto muy popular, ya estamos en el cuarto capitulo, otra vez con reporte de las películas de Twilight, estoy segura de que este les hará reírse hasta caerse de la silla, a mi casi me pasa cuando lo leí la primera vez XD Disfruten la lectura.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de bandgeek9.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Parece ser que el amo Aizen quiere que prosiga con las críticas a las películas por un rato- pero dijo que no estoy autorizado a usar la palabra B esta vez. No fue fácil- en verdad tuve que usar un diccionario de sinónimos para esto. Detesto por completo mi vida…

Reporte basura sobre New Moon la película

La película New Moon es una porquería. Un decadente montón de baba y restos pudriéndose en un depósito de chatarra- o por lo menos, ahí es donde pertenece. Solo me sirvió para recordarme lo completamente "in-argumental" que era el mugriento libro. Edward, por supuesto, dejo a su estúpida novia por sus propias egoístas razones- no que lo este culpando. Esa inútil niña es aun mas horrible en las películas a como era en los libros, y eso es decir la gran cosa. ¿Lo mencione antes? Incluso esa chica humana, Orihime es capaz de hacer _algo_. Como sea, supongo que debería seguir contando sobre el "argumento" de esta… película.

Nada paso. Estoy siendo completamente serio, porque lo juro; era exactamente igual al libro. No estoy seguro si es una buena recomendación o no, pero siguiendo adelante. Bella, a quien positivamente estoy _anhelando_ llamarla con la palabra B ahora mismo, salto por el precipicio al solo oír la voz de una alucinación de su ido novio. Pensado que esta muerta, Edward repentinamente siente la urgencia de matarse haciendo enojar a la Mafia de Vampiros. Ahora incluso yo, emo como soy, se que el suicidio no es la respuesta- especialmente por un inútil problema como este. Aunque, estos personajes no tienen ningún sentido de todas formas. Por supuesto, estaba esperando desesperadamente que la película de alguna manera hubiera terminado con todos muriendo- pero no lo hizo. Había tantas oportunidades de matar a esa mugre, ¿porque no lo hicieron?

…

Y no puedo creer que acabara de escribir dos párrafos enteros sin usar la palabra B ni una vez.

…

Necesito usarla.

…

De verdad, de verdad necesito usarla.

…

¡Me voy a romper si no puedo usar la palabra B una vez en el contexto de esta película!

…

…

¡NEW MOON ES BASURA! ¡BASURA! ¡BASURA! ¡A LA MIERDA LAS REGLAS! ¡SI ALGUNO DE USTEDES DICE LAS PALABRAS NEW MOON, TWILIGHT, ECLIPSE BREAKING DOWN, O LOS NOMBRES DE ALGUNO DE LOS ACTORES EN ESA JODIDA PELICULA BASURA A QUINCE MILLAS ALRREDEDOR DE MI, LES PULVERIZARE LAS CABEZAS DE SUS HOMBROS CON MI CERO! ¡¿_ME E EXPLICADO CLARAMENTE?_

Discúlpenme; creo que necesito tomarme el día.

**Notas de Autora: mis amigos y yo de verdad fuimos a ver la película New Moon, aunque solo fue con el propósito de reírnos de ella. Tuvimos un rato divertido. Y si, en verdad use un diccionario de sinónimos para este capitulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra**

Titulo Original: Ulquiorra's Trashy Book Review

Autor: bandgeek9

Genero: Humor

Rated: T

Sinopsis: Ulquiorraes forzado por Aizen a escribir reportes sobre Twilight. ¡Ahora con el capitulo de Grimmjow!

Wenas otra vez, por fin, aquí esta el capitulo que estaban esperando, el capitulo de Grimmjow! Dios como amo a este gato azul jaja por cierto, el otro día por fin vi la película New Moon… oh dios! Ahora entiendo tu dolor Ulquiorra! Nunca pensé en ver una película tan mala, y eso que e visto películas malas en mi vida, los único que me gusto fueron los lobos gigantes, pero ni por ellos valió la pena las dos horas de aburrimiento que pase viendo esa bazofia, al final de la película termine gritando basura, es lo que Ulquiorra-sama hubiera echo.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de bandgeek9.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

Hey. Este es Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Me estoy robando el "Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra" cosa, Ulquiorra esta en el momento teniendo un colapso mental en su cuarto y no puede ser perturbado. Y francamente, el tipo no puede escribir mierda que valga la pena. Pensé que debía leer el libro, porque cualquier cosa que puede hacer al chico emo mostrar emociones debe ser o muy bueno o muy malo. Juzgando por como tuvo que ser sacado de la sala de reuniones de los Espadas escupiendo espuma por la boca después de leer la ultima critica a nosotros, supongo que debe ser la segunda opción. Además esta el echo de que esa estúpida fracción de Loly y Menoly no paran de "fangirlear" sobre ello y están haciendo que todos se arrastren por las paredes. Así que, pensé que debería ver cual es la gran cosa sobre esto. Estoy siguiendo por donde Ulqui paro, por cierto.

Reporte de Grimmjow sobre Eclipse

El libro jodidamente apesto. En serio, mire y mire y no había ninguna clase de argumento en ningún lado para encontrar. Ni siquiera podía recordar que paso justo después de que paso, era así de malo. Tuve que seguir volviendo atrás para recordar que estaba pasando, y déjenme decirles, fue todo un infierno. Aun ahora, estoy teniendo un masivo dolor de cabeza de solo pensar en eso. Sheesh. Creo que estoy empezando a entender como Ulquiorra de todas las personas logro que se le volara un fusible. Tuve que leer el jodido libro tres veces antes de que fuera capaz de leer toda la cosa sin quedarme dormido. Aun así todavía no puedo recordar que paso, así que busque en Wikipedia para encontrar un resumen del "argumento". Era como una gran versión consolidada de libro. No que fuera mas interesante, pero como sea. Aquí es lo que paso:

Dos sujetos pelean por el personaje principal, Bella (quien es una completa perra, por cierto) por como 400 paginas de mugroso e insoportable romance. Podría saltarme veinte páginas en el momento y ellos todavia seguirían haciendo la misma condenada cosa que estaban haciendo antes. No quiero volver para chequear, pero creo que el argumento empieza como a las 450 páginas, paginas más o paginas menos, en el libro. Aparentemente una mina pelirroja tiene un problema con nuestra pequeña Mary Sue y creó un ejército de nuevos vampiros para ir a matarla. Estoy bastante seguro que su nombre era Victoria. Ella me recuerda un poco a Aizen, de alguna forma. Como sea, Edward, el novio de Bella, se vuelve loco por otras cien y algo de hojas porque el no quiera que ella muera por alguna razón. Mierdas pasan. Había una pelea al final, pero todo eso prácticamente pasa fuera de escena, así que es completamente aburrido. Victoria y compañía mueren todos, con solo algunas heridas en el equipo Mary Sue. Que mal. Estaba empezando a caerme bien aquella mina. Si, eso es más o menos todo. No creo que haya desperdiciado mi tiempo en esto.

Por cierto, si se están preguntando que libro tuve que leer y criticar originalmente, era alguna novela sobre un tipo llamado Harry que tenia poderes mágicos y se ve como Ulquiorra.

**Notas de Autora: no estaba bromeando sobre no ser capaz de recordar el argumento. Cuando escribí esto, yo tampoco podía recordarlo. En verdad tuve que volver al libro para saber lo que estaba pasando.**

**Y si, Grimmjow leyó Harry Potter. ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Libro de Criticas basura de Ulquiorra**

Titulo Original: Ulquiorra's Trashy Book Review

Autor: bandgeek9

Genero: Humor

Rated: T

Sinopsis: Ulquiorraes forzado por Aizen a escribir reportes sobre Twilight. Ahora con el capitulo de Grimmjow y el reportaje de Harry Potter.

Muy bien gente, e aquí la recompensa por su paciencia. Sexto y último capitulo de esta serie, así que disfrútenlo al máximo. Nos veremos en mis próximos trabajos. Si les interesa, vean mi fic Resurrección, que ya esta pero llegar al final.

**Bleach y sus personajes son entera propiedad de Tite Kubo. Este fic es completa propiedad de bandgeek9.** No tomo mas crédito que el tiempo que me tomo traducirlo.

ººººº

**Notas de Autora: debido a los pedidos, estoy haciendo la crítica de Grimmjow sobre Harry Potter como un pequeño interludio. Las ofensas serán mandadas a Louis de Pointe du Lac para su diversión personal. (Pero en serio, a mi en verdad me gusto Harry Potter y las opiniones de Grimmjow no son necesariamente las mías.)**

Yo, Grimmjow aquí. Así que, Aizen sintió que nosotros Espadas éramos algo "no lo suficientemente educados" y para solucionar eso nos hizo leer algunos libros de los vivos. Lo que es totalmente un asco porque leer es para perdedores como Ulquiorra, quien no estuvo exento del trabajo tampoco. Además, ¿quien quiere leer libros escritos por un humano? Como sea, podría haber pretendido que leía el libro, pero Aizen quería que escribiéramos críticas de ellos, sin Wikipedia autorizada. Y Ulquiorra voló mi computadora con un cero, así que…

Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal

_Así que_, esta este tipo que se llama Harry Potter, ¿cierto? Mi primera impresión fue que se veía igual a Ulquiorra: pelo negro, ojos verdes, pálido y escuálido-hasta-el-punto-de-la-anorexia-pero-no-realmente. Sus padres fueron, por supuesto, asesinados (en serio, ¿podrías haber esperado algo diferente? Este es un condenado libro para niños) así que tiene que pasar sus horribles años de preadolescente siendo molestado por su bolsa de mierda de primo y tío y tía y ser abrazado por completos extraños.

Entonces el recibe una carta por un tipo llamado Hagrid (piensen en una versión peluda de Yammy) invitándolo a una escuela de magia llamada Hogwarts (¿de donde saca la mina autora estos nombres?). El resto de la parte como que me la salte, pero ellos consiguen algunas cosas y otras mierdas, y entonces Ulqui-quiero decir Harry, fue a la escuela. Oh, y el es famoso ahora. Mientras esta ahí, se hace amigo con un chico pelirrojo y una de esas cerebrito-pero-fea chicas. No me moleste en recordar sus nombres. Creo que la chica era "Hermy-own" o algo por el estilo. Siempre le están diciendo que tiene los ojos de su madre, como por cada madre en el condenado capitulo. En serio, entendemos que tiene los ojos verdes. _CONTINUANDO._

Entonces Harry se hace de un enemigo llamado Malfoy que solo es llamado por su apellido. Deben haber dicho su nombre por algún lado, pero me lo perdí.

Oh, y uno de los profesores de Harry resulto ser un pedo-barra-malvado-secuas que esta físicamente fusionado con el mismo Amo Oscuro y quiere destruir a Harry de una vez por todas para así dominar el mundo de la magia con una piedra mágica. El era espeluznante, como espeluznante estilo Ichimaru.

Juegan deportes en escobas.

Y, eso es todo lo que puedo recordar. Ciao!

**Notas de autora: Asi que, como explicación. Como que me gusto escribir desde el punto de vista de Grimmjow- el me parece la clase de persona que tira cosas al azar a medida que las recuerda. Estaba pensado en hacer interludios en la serie poniendo las críticas de otras Espadas sobre otros libros. (Después de, por supuesto, la crítica de Szayel sobre Breaking Dawn.) **

_Notas de traductora: Desafortunadamente, la autora nunca publico nuevos capítulos de esta serie. Así que aquí "termina" esta traducción. Si llegara a haber nuevos capítulos, los traduciría con gusto, pero eso es poco probable. Muchas gracias por haber leído y nos veremos en mis siguientes trabajos. Miko fuera._


End file.
